Tracking FullMetal
by Tsurugi Ken
Summary: My first FullMetal Fanfic. Alain, for unknown reasons, begins his search for the fullmetal alchemist. Trashing central, he searches for books, only to meet Colonel August.
1. Prolouge

[Youswell Mines, Mine #6]  
[12:35]

"Did you hear about that kid that came by last night?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"That automail kid who can use alchemy"

"Edward came back!?"

"No, of course not. Why would he be looking for himself?"

"So whats the kid's na-"

The short conversation between the two miners was cut off by quiet but consistent footsteps.

"Someone at the front wants to speak with you."

"?"

The miners, half-way through their lunch-break came out of the mines, covered with dust. Quietly standing to the side, was a caped figure. His gray cape blended into the rocks behind him.

"So, whats a kid like you doing in a place like here."

"I want information on Edward Elric"

"Sorry, all I can show you is his room."

"..."

"...."

"Well, may I?"

"Sure, I guess...."

The two miners showed the mysterious figure up a flight of stairs, and up to a small room. Going inside, everything made it look like a normal room.

"I'll be taking my leave then."

The miner left, and the gray figure was left in the room. After a few minutes, the figure was seen at the station boarding a black train and leaving.


	2. Find the Books

"A report has been brought to our attention.  
[Shou Tucker Residence]  
A gray figure was reported to be found at the Shou Tucker Residence. Three guards were found minorly injured, and samples of the chimera's blood were gone.

[Youswell Mines]  
A figure matching the description of the guards at the Shou Tucker Residence was also located at the Youswell mines approximately 1 day and 2 hours later.

The whereabouts of this person are still unknown."

"What about it?"

Colonel August Strindberg was quietly sitting in in a leather chair. A infinetly disposable lieutenant was continuing his report on an unknown and unregistered alchemist.

"..and thus, president king bra-"

"Yes, yes, capture and question right?"

The colonel began writing something inside a notebook. Seeming as if he had heard enough, he signaled the lieutenant to leave. A folder containing the report had been carfully placed at the Colonel's desk and the door was quietly shut.

Alain Lisel, age 15, unregistered

Claude Duval, age 23 unregistered

Edward Dyer, age 20 unregistered

There were three names of suspects available. In actuallity, the Colonel knew the person back-tracking the FullMetal Alchemist was Alain Lisel, his signature being the gray cape he wore. The other two were just criminals who had grudges against generally all alchemists.

But, orders were orders. Capturing Alain Lisel was easy, as many had done it before. The first time being when he was gathering information on the Ice Alchemist, the next on the Crimson Blood alchemist, and finally, the FullMetal Alchemist.

Youswell, and Shou Tucker residence? The next location had to be somewhere inside Central.

"Hello? Is this the library?"

"Yes, Colonel August. what would you like?"

"Can you check out all books on the Philosopher's Stone, Automail, and Transmutation of Water under my name?"

"Where would you like them to be sent?"

"My office please."

[The next day]  
Sure enough, a report about a gray figure breaking into the library was sent, and a series of explosions was reported to be heading the Colonel's way.

"Alain, what the heck are you doing!?"

"Shut up, I need those books."

"So you destoy half a library?"

Alain and a monotone bird were having an akward conversation. More over, a bird talking was only possible when he transmuted it to keep it alive. Somehow, it learned to talk when Alain exchanged his arms to heal him. Nonetheless, the bird, El, was the only thing stopping him from blowing up the whole library and half a town.

"So what are you going to blow up next!"

"Be quiet! Im only doing this because their chasing me!"

"BECAUSE!"

"...because I stole a book..."

"SEE!"

By then, the two had reached the office of Colonel August Strindberg. The Colonel, already waiting for him at the front, had prepared a tray of books next to him.


End file.
